sognare
by Profe Fest
Summary: Mereka ingin bertemu, meski hanya dalam mimpi. Mengungkap rasa yang sempat tak terucap, walau hanya satu kali./ Untuk Crack Pairing Celebration 2016. RnR?


**Title: sognare**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth**

 **Warning: OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.** ** _Setting_** **setelah** ** _anime_** ** _season_** **2\. Untuk Crack Pairing Celebration 2016.**

 **Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

.

Umi ingin agar dapat bertemu Clef lagi, bahkan meski hanya dalam mimpi.

Umi telah lama merindu, menanti satu kesempatan ajaib di mana ia bisa kembali ke Cephiro, jatuh dari langit biru dunia magi situ, kemudian mendarat mulu di tubuh ikan besar ciptaan sang _Madoushi_.

Ah, betapa Umi sangat merindu.

Kalau, _kalau_ seandainya itu terjadi, maka Umi akan menghambur pada pria yang tubuhnya lebih pendek darinya itu (ia bertanya-tanya, apa mungkin Clef tumbuh tinggi selama mereka terpisah?). Lalu, ia akan menangis, meski itu amat berlawanan dengan sikapnya sehari-hari.

Umi hanya ingin mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' di depan Clef, sekali saja.

Setelahnya, ia tak peduli meski dunia tak akan mempertemukan mereka lagi, kali ini untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Clef ingin kembali melihat Umi, meski hanya satu kali.

Kalau seandainya ada sihir yang bisa mempertemukannya dengan gadis itu, Clef akan mempelajarinya tak peduli akan memakan seluruh sisa umurnya. Clef tak tahu rasa macam apa yang menggerogotinya semenjak gadis itu kembali ke dunianya, seumur-umur ia hidup ia tak pernah merasakan hal yang bisa membuatnya sebegini gila.

Mungkin, ini yang namanya jatuh cinta, meski Clef juga tak begitu mengerti.

Clef teringat bagaimana Umi bisa begitu sembrono sehingga perwakilan Chizeta pernah menculiknya—dan membuatnya khawatir setengah mati di kastil. Clef tahu bagaimana Umi bisa begitu pemarah ketika Mokona membuatnya kesal.

Clef ingin bertemu Umi, meski hanya dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

Tempat itu seluruhnya berwarna biru, seolah berada di antara langit.

Umi bertanya-tanya ini di mana, karena seingatnya tak pernah ada tempat seperti ini bahkan di dunia seajaib Cephiro sekalipun. Ia menutup matanya kala angin kencang menerpanya, kemudian takut-takut membuka mata dan terkesiap.

Tak jauh darinya, tepat hanya beberapa langkah di depannya, Clef berdiri tegak dengan tongkat sihir yang selalu digenggamnya.

Umi membeku, manik biru mudanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tak lagi berpikir ini mimpi atau nyata. Kakinya berlari, menuju lelaki yang telah lama dirindukannya.

Angin menerpa tubuhnya kencang, membuat rambut panjang gadis itu berkibar. Namun Umi tetap berlari, berusaha menggapai pria itu.

Ratusan merpati entah darimana terbang di antara mereka, memisahkan jalan sang gadis dengan si pria. Umi masih tak menyerah, ia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak meraih, berusaha menjadikan angannya terwujud bahkan meski hanya dalam mimpi.

"Clef! Aku mencintaimu!" seru sang gadis lantang. Air matanya akhirnya jatuh setelah cukup lama menggenangi netra biru mudanya.

Clef di seberangnya masih berdiri tegak, terpaku. Tak lama, bibirnya membentuk senyum, senyum yang dirindukan gadis itu. Bibirnya bergerak, tanpa suara, menjawab.

"Aku juga," katanya tanpa suara, namun Umi dapat menangkapnya.

Angin kembali menerpa mereka. Umi memejamkan mata erat-erat, kemudian ketika terbangun, ia sudah berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

Clef membuka mata, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan duduk pada tepi tempat tidurnya. Ia memejamkan mata, mengingat kembali mimpinya, mimpi yang paling ingin dilihatnya di mana gadis berambut sejernih lautan dan netra senada helaian rambutnya berdiri di depannya. Terlebih, lelaki itu tak pernah menyangka kalimat itu dapat terlontar dari bibir gadis itu.

 _"_ _Clef! Aku mencintaimu!"_

"Aku juga, Umi. Aku juga," balasnya sembari mengulas senyum tipis.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

.

.

.

Keterangan: _sognare_ = mimpi (Italia).

 **A/N** : Apalah ini terbesit di tengah malam :"( tuh kan saya baper lagi huhu. Yaudah lah, Clef x Umi emang paling enak dibikin baper(?), nggak apa-apa lah nggak ketemu lagi, yang penting perasaannya sampe aja huhu :"( /ngarep. Saya nggak nyangka bisa nulis baper lagi, padahal udah bertekad buat nulis yang unyu-unyu, memang hidup tidak ada yang tahu /apa /sok bijak /plak. Habis ya, kasian gitu si Hikaru sama Lantis aja di _anime_ -nya kesampean meski akhirnya kepisah gitu, masa Umi sama Clef kata-katanya aja nggak sampe huhu :"( /udah.

Yaudah segini dulu deh. Terima kasih buat yang sudah berkunjung! Yang punya kritik, saran, komentar, _fangirlingan_ , ayo ayo monggo silakan penuhi aja kotak _review_ -nya, terus ditunggu lho hehe xD kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan juga silakan _review_ :)) Kurang lebihnya, saya mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan di fanfic ini. Sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
